1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary mounting device for an electronic device, more particularly to an auxiliary mounting device capable of guiding an audio output from an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable electronic device 1, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a GPS (global positioning system) device or a digital player, that includes a housing 11 provided with a pair of loudspeakers 12 therein for reproducing an audio output. The housing 11 has a rear wall 111 formed with two hole units corresponding respectively to the loudspeakers 12 and including a plurality of apertures 112. The audio output reproduced by the loudspeakers 12 is in the form of sound waves that propagate outwardly through the apertures 112. In such a configuration, a poor sound effect is provided for a listener located in front of the electronic device 1.